Level Up
Level Up is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the game. It is the third case of Palmwood and also the third case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot As the team were wrapping up their last case, Madeline arrived saying that a body of an elderly woman was found inside the local mines. The player and Dave quickly rushed to the scene where they identified the victim as Angela Webster, an elderly lady that had escaped the retirement house she was in. The two detectives quickly rushed the body to Sherry and interogated the victim's grandchildren, Christine Webster, the head of the miners, Conrad Stokes and the owner of the retirement house, Melanie Wagner. As they were finnaly gathering some clues, Melanie came to the precint to announce that the elderlys were rioting on the gardens of the retirement house. Dave and the player quickly solved the problem while also managing to gather two more suspects: Raul Cortez, the Quarry's Mechanic and Joanne Butler, one of the elderlys that live on the Retirement House. After interogating all suspects again, in a suprising twist, Raul Cortez meets with the player confessing the murder. The team was shocked to hear the confession but rapidly found out that Raul was not talking about Angela's murder but instead of the pet dog from the retirement house. After this moment, the team gathered more clues and were able to apprehend Joanne Butler as the Angela's Killer. When asked the motive, Joanna didn't seem to remember killing Angela so the player called the team's profiler, Timothy Tucker to come check Joanne. After a couple of hours, Timothy returned saying that Joanne suffered from retrograde amnesia and that she also suffered from dementia. Upon hearing this, Chief Holland and Judge Cook decided to not send Joanne to trial and to instead sent her to the city's hospital where she could be monotorized, Upon sending Joanne to the city's hospital, Chief Holland announced to the team that the Quarry had been evacuated for unknow reasons, so he wanted the team to investigate the matter. After some investigating, the player discovered that a radioactive substance was found on the underground mines and the radiation coming from them could prove dangerous to the inhabitants of Vindigo Quarry. Chief Holland and the player confronted Nicolas Shaw about this allegations but he reasured the team that no harm would be done from the radioactive substance. In the meantime, the player also assisted Madeline in recovering one of her mother's lost records. Chief Holland decided to reunite the entire team and debrief them about the Quarry's situation. After the debrief, Raul Cortez came to the station to announce that a secret lab was found inside the mines, so Chief Holland ordered the player and Madeline to go investigate the secret facility . Summary Victim *'Angela Webster '(fell to her death into the Mines) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Joanne Butler' Suspects Profile *The Suspect chews gum. *The Suspect smokes electronic cigarretes. *The Suspect plays Bingo. Apperance *The Suspect is wearing white clothes. Profile *The Suspect chews gum. Apperance *The Suspect is wearing white clothes. Profile *The Suspect chews gum. *The Suspect smokes electronic cigarretes. *The Suspect plays Bingo. Profile *The Suspect chews gum. *The Suspect smokes electronic cigarretes. Apperance *The Suspect is wearing white clothes. Profile *The Suspect chews gum. *The Suspect smokes electronic cigarretes. *The Suspect plays Bingo. Apperance *The Suspect is wearing white clothes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum. *The killer smokes electronic cigarretes. *The killer plays Bingo. *The killer is wearing white clothes. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mine. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handbag, Broken Plaque;Victim Identified: Angela Webster) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Christine Webster) *Ask Christine Webster about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Retirement House) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Conrad Stokes) *Ask Conrad Stokes if he knew the victim. *Investigate Retirement House. (Clues: Faded Schedule, Bloody Electronic Cigar) *Examine Faded Schedule. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Melanie Wagner) *Ask Melanie Wagner about how the victim got out of the retirement house. *Examine Bloody Eletronic Cigar. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes electronic cigars) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Garden. (Clues: Camera, Locked Phone,Bingo Box) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Examine Photo. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Raul Cortez) *Ask Raul Cortez about how his camera was found on a crime scene. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Joanne Butler) *Give the phone back to Miss Butler. *Autopsy Bingo Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo) *Investigate Minecart Rail. (Clues: Stained Locket, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Stained Locket. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (Result: Conrad Stoke's Saliva) *Ask Conrad Stokes why his saliva was on the victim's locket. *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (12:00:00) *Ask Melanie Wagner why the victim had information against her retirement house. *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Raul Cortez about his confession. *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Miniature Safe, Makeup Bag) *Examine Miniature Safe. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note Restored) *Ask Christine about the threatening note from the victim. *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Ruined Photo) *Analyze Ruined Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Joanne about the victim's ruined photo. *Investigate Bookcases. (Clues: Pile of Books, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Price of Power (3/6). (No stars) The Price of Power (3/6) *Ask Conrad Stokes about the team of scientists who evacuated the Quarry. (Available at start) *Investigate Mines. (Clue: Faded Records) *Examine Faded Records. (Result: Radiation Records Revealed) *Ask Nicolas Shaw about the high radiation numbers in the Quarry. (Reward: Miner's Hat) *Ask Raul Cortez if he knows anything about what was found on the Quarry. *Investigate Minecart Rail. (Clue: Pile of Coal) *Examine Pile of Coal. (Result: Empty Envelope) *Examine Empty Envelope. (Result: Mysterious Dust) *Analyze Mysterious Dust. (09:00:00) *Confront Nicolas Shaw about the radioactive powder found on the Mines.. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Madeline wants help with. (Available at start) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clue: Broken Disc) *Examine Broken Disc. (Result: Class of 98 Record) *Analyze Class of 98 Record. (06:00:00) *Return the disc to Madeline. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is supposed to be an irony, considered the victim died of defenestration. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry